Need Yu (beautifull night)
by YutaMochie
Summary: Hansol memang terlihat lamban. Namun, ia pandai mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Bad summary. #YuSol or #Hanta #hansol #yuta #nct #nct127 #smrookies


Disclaimer

NCT milik SMent dan orang tua masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama.

Summary

Hansol memang terlihat lamban. Namun, ia pandai mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Pairing

Hansol x Yuta (YuSol/HanTa)

Genre

fluff, romance

Warning

typo, narasi, OOC.

Ps

Hanya sebuah fanfic. Jangan dianggap serius apalagi sampai ada pertempuran(?).

Need Yu (beautiful night)

.

.

.

Presents

* * *

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah dalam kesunyian malam yang mencekam, sesekali nafasnya dihembuskan dengan berat. Bibir yang mengerucut lucu pertanda kesal, ia harus berjalan sendiri malam ini untuk menempuh tempat rehat sejenak setelah aktivitas padat dari kewajiban dari sang pimpinan.

Ah, kenapa pula si sesepuh Taeil harus jatuh sakit, sehingga mengharuskan sang leader untuk mengantarnya pulang. Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah jelas sedang di studio untuk acara radio. Lalu, kabar sedihnya lagi, makhluk imut nan devil dari thailand sedang menjalani opname, sang manajer mengajak Doyoung dan WinWin untuk menjenguknya. Terakhir duo Magnae Markhyuck sudah jelas sibuk dengan member melamun meratap nasib, ia terus berjalan sendiri, tangannya mengeratkan hoodie yellow dengan ukuan oversize saat hawa dingin menembus tubuh kurusnya.

 _ **Grep!**_

Mata dan mulutnya di bekap, sehingga sulit melihat bahkan sekedar berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan.

Sesaengkah?

Perampok?

Atau, si tukang penculikan anak dibawah umur yang sedang booming saat ini?

Tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir, ia mulai meronta. Pemuda itu menggeram dan meringis, tubuh lelah nan kurusnya tidak akan kuat menghadapi seseorang yang bahkan jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia merasa tubuhnya diseret ke suatu tempat sampai..

 ** _Plak!_**

"Sial! Kau membuatku hampir mati jantungan hyung!"

Sang pelaku hanya bisa meringis dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Habis kau berapa kali ku panggil tidak dengar sich, ya mending ku bekap saja, hitung-hitung surprise." jawabnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi rapi yang terlihat konyol di depan pemuda lainnya.

"Aishh, kau membuatku bertambah kesal saja." yang lebih muda memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei, ku dengar Ten menjalani operasi malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya saja?" Tungkas yang lebih tua, lengan panjangnya merangkul bahu kecil pemuda disampingnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung.

Pemuda osaka itu menghentikan langkahnya, kelopak matanya mengerjab pelan, sembari mendongak ia menjawab, "maunya begitu, tapi manajer menyuruhku pulang untuk beristirahat, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain berdoa Hyung." lalu, kedua kelopak mata itu berubah sendu.

"Yasudah, jika seperti itu bagaimana kau menginap ditempat hyung saja Yuta-ya?"

"Aniyo. Manajer tidak akan mengizinkanku." cicitnya. Kening sang hyung mengkerut, merasa jika alasan yang dibuat adiknya itu terlalu konyol.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengatakannya pada manajer. Lagipula, dorm kalian terlalu jauh. Kau bisa berangkat latihan lebih awal besok pagi." Ucap Hansol, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda manis itu.

"Tetap tidak bisa hyung, aku harus segera kembali"

Langkah yang sempat terhenti itu, kini kembali menapak pada jalanan yang mulai sepi tanpa lalu lalang lainnya. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang mengisi kesunyian malam. Hansol menemukan gelegat aneh adiknya itu, ia ingin mengabaikan. Namun tak bisa, kali ini ia harus berhasil. Selagi ada kesempatan berduaan dengan si cantik walau barang sebentar saja.

"Ini hampir larut malam, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri"

Tangannya sudah meraih jemari lentik itu, namun..

"Aku laki-laki hyung. Aku juga _San Namja_. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku secara berlebihan." Yuta mendesis kesal.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau perempuan." Tegas yang lebih tua.

"Aku ini _Ssang-namja_." Yuta membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap jengah pada sang kakak.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau lemah"

Yuta menggigit bibirnya gelisah

"Hyung mohon, malam ini saja"

Mata doe didepannya memelas.

Yuta tak tega.

* * *

Hanya terdapat dua orang Ahjumma dan seorang anak kecil, dan beberapa Ahjussi yang tampak terkantuk-kantuk. Hansol dan Yuta memilih duduk di ujung pojok kanan. Semua tampak aman. Hansol tak sengaja menoleh kebelakang, dimana terdapat jalanan sepi. Saat itu juga matanya memicing.

 _'shit. Sesaeng sialan!'_.

Menghela nafas, ia melirik lelaki lebih pendek darinya yang kini matanya terlihat sayu. Hansol tersenyum lega, ia bersyukur telah berhasil menyeret Yuta. Jika tidak, Hansol tidak tahu hal buruk yang akan menimpa pemuda manis itu.

"Tidurlah, hyung akan membangunkanmu saat sampai di halte nanti"

Hansol merasakan rambut kecoklatan milik lelaki itu menempel pada dada bidangnya. Tersenyum kecil, ia melesakkan jemari panjangnya untuk menyisir surai halus itu.

* * *

Yuta meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal, matanya terlihat sayu. Hansol tersenyum, merasa apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan dimatanya.

"Hyung~"

"Hmm"  
Jemari kurus itu menggaruk kecil pipinya. Kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu berkedip lucu. Melihatnya, Hansol menggigit bibir gemas.

"Aku lapar." Terangnya. Menatap penuh harap pada yang lebih tua.

"Kau ingin makan apa hmm? Jam segini biasanya hanya ada kedai jajangmyeon yang masih buka." Jawab Hansol penuh pengertian.

"Di dorm mu tidak ada stok makanan kah?" Tanya Yuta.

"Hanya ada stok makanan mentah." ujar hansol sekenanya.

"Baikalah, kita ke kedai Jajangmyeon saja daripada makan masakanmu."

"Hei, kau menghinaku?"Hansol mendengus.

"Itu kenyataan. Harusnya kau memberiku asupan yang lebih sehat." sungut Yuta.

"Aku seorang trainee dunia hiburan, bukan seorang trainee koki"

"Terserah, apapun itu. Kau memang tidak sammphh-"

Mata coklat itu seketika membola. Tanpa babibu Hansol membungkam bibirnya dengan cara memabukkan, membuat Yuta hanya bisa pasrah dengan serangan dadakan ini, membuat Yuta merelakan bibirnya didominasi oleh yang lebih tua. Yuta meremas ujung hoodie Hansol. Perlahan tangan kekar pemuda tinggi itu melingkari pinggang ramping yang kini seluruh persendiannya lemah seperti jelly. Yuta begitu terbuai, ciuman ini lembut namun juga menuntut. Bagaimana Hansol menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir plump nya, seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya milik lelaki tinggi itu.

Merasa cukup, Hansol melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Nakamoto Yuta dengan sikapnya yang serampangan kini merona parah bak perawan malam pertama.

" _chagiya_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Yuta tersentak saat jemari Hansol membelai pipinya.

 ** _Plak!_**

" _ouh_ , kenapa dipukul lagi?"

" _Ppaboya_. Kau menciumku di tengah halte. Apa kau gila? Apa kau tidak ingat bisa saja wajah kita bertebaran di berbagai media keesokan harinya?" sungut Yuta,memandang sangsi pada sang hyung yang sialnya tampan namun menyebalkan.

"Tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang tau disini ada kehidupan makhluk-makhluk tampan sepertiku." jawab Hansol dengan santai.

" _Cih_ , percaya diri sekali."

"Sayang." Hansol menggenggam tangan pria cantik itu, lalu berkata "percaya padaku. Jikapun terjadi sesuatu yakinlah bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku disini, kau tidak perlu takut dan merasa sendiri. Kau tahu kenapa aku memaksamu kemari?"Hansol menjeda ucapannya sejenak.

Mendapat gelengan dari sang lawan bicara, Hansol melanjutkan, " Itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku butuh kamu Yuta, hanya dengan melihat senyummu itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, walau hanya sebentar." Ucap Hansol sembari tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang begitu teduh.

Yuta tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan dada bidang itu. Dekapan hangat terfavorit setelah orangtuanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri saat ini ia rela menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam pelukan yang lebih tua. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk malam ini.

"Sayang, ayo segera ke kedai, kau bisa terkena hipotermia jika terlalu lama disini."

" _Aniyo_!"

" _Waeyo baby_? _"_

Kening Hansol berhasil mengkerut dengan sempurna. Tadi katanya laparkan?

"Aku tidak mau jajangmyeon." keluhnya cemberut.

Nah lho? Maunya apa? Nakamoto Yuta terlalu unik bagi Hansol pribadi.

"Ku rasa omelet buatan hyung tidak buruk untuk di konsumsi"

 _Ugh_ , Tsundere sich. Untung sayang, Untung manis, untung cantik, untung semok, untung nikmat. _eh?_

Seketika Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tatkala fikiran kotor menghampiri. Sementara Yuta bingung sendiri dengan reaksi kekasihnya. Dia kenapa sich? Tadi gigit-gigit bibir sendiri seperti _Ahjussi_ mesum, sekarang geleng-geleng? Tak heran Hansol Ji di cap aneh bin mesum. Namun,-

"Cepet naik. Biar hyung gendong, kamu pasti tidak sanggup berjalan"

Sialnya romantis. Yuta tidak bisa _move on_ kan?!

Pemuda cantik itu tersipu, dengan senyum malu-malu ia merebahkan kepalanya di punggung lebar pemuda busan itu. Matanya terpejam, mengingat betapa manisnya perlakuan Hansol malam ini, Yuta bahkan menyentuh bibirnya yang masih membengkak akibat ulah kekasihnya.

" _gomawoyo hyung, saranghae~"_

 _"Nado, aishiteruyo baby~"_

Hansol tersenyum senang, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Masih di perjalanan saja ia dapat mencumbu kekasihnya itu, apalagi saat di dorm nanti. Hansol menginginkan lebih dari sekedar cumbuan bibir untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Kkeut~

* * *

Hola! Aku kembali dengan ff penuh typo :v Izinkan dakuh bercuap cuap beberapa hal.

Pertama, gue suka banget sama nich anak kembar ensiti. Sailingnya itu manis banget, yuta berasa kaya kitty piaraan Hansol, Hansol juga romantis sampe pas masih jaman rookies pernah ngasih coklat plus surat buat Yuta yang kalo gasalah di hari valentine. Kan aku iri! T.T Adakah yang suka yusol disini?

Kedua, gue rada sensi sama hal ini, Tapi tolong untuk semuanya. NCT itu shippable, mereka tidak pernah pandang bulu untuk memberi kasih sayang. Jadi, gue harap kita disini bisa sedikit open minded, jangan langsung ngejudge jika kita tidak suka sama otp orang lain. Karena, otp ku milikku, otp mu milikmu.

And last, terimakasih buat yang sudah fav, review maupun yang read segala macem di ff gue sebelumnya. Saranghaeyo~ gomawoyo~ #plak xD gue berharap semoga di ff ini mendapat respon yg baik juga. Review kalian sangat membantuku utk ff yang lainnya. Akhirul kata, happy reading and see ya~~~


End file.
